I'm your personal servant, my dear master
by Snow's Rain
Summary: Natsume was a poor beggar living on the streets. What would happen if Mikan pick and selected him to be her personal servant? Read and you will find out.
1. Personal servant

Personal servant

Disclaimer: I dun own GA.

* * *

On a cold winter night, a girl appeared before me. "Will you come with me?"

The only question she asked, with her hand stretching out, reaching out to me. A rich young girl asking me to join her, the poor homeless me, I was shocked.

The rich usually just ignored the poor. The rich thinks that the poor are disgusting, just being near the poor will defile them. Seems like this rich girl is different, she accepted me.

I hesitated for a moment before taking her hand. I finally, through much thought accepted it. She smiled the moment I took her hand.

Her smile, it could bring out the kindness out of the wicked and her smile just like an angel, a perfect being. Despite her guardian's protest of bring this filthy boy into her limousine, she ignored her guardian's protest and brought this filthy boy into the limousine.

I didn't know who was she, the name of my saviour was. Neither did she know my name. She just accepted me. I was filled immeasurable joy inside me. Finally, a kind person would accept me for who am I. Not my status or anything, just me. How wrong I could be. How wrong...

In the car, as it moves, I saw many mansions. More than I could ever count.

The mansion that I was brought to was much more beautiful than you can ever imagine, bigger than the rest. The girl took my hand and led me into the house. Inside the house, you could see maid wearing maid uniform lining up all the way to the staircase bowing and greeting the girl holding my hand. I was sort of shocked.

Seeing all this drama, I thought this only was being shown in television. This also exists, right now, before my very eyes. The girl did not say anything but just smiled at me with her heavenly smile and continue to lead me to the staircase.

Down the staircase, I saw an elderly woman came down. She was wearing traditionally Japanese attire, the yukata. This household just continues to amaze me.

"Mikan-san, it is not appropriate for a young girl to be out so late. Hurry go and change out of that uniform." The elderly woman said with such coldness.

Mikan that should be the girl next to me's name. The girl beside me merely said, "Yes, Obaa-sama. I would like to request something, if you would agree,"

Never in my life, have I seen such politeness towards each other as family. It was as if they weren't family but strangers. Her grandmother was a bit fierce and strict in her granddaughter.

I heard no response from the grandmother but I saw her looking at me, with such stern eyes. I was a little afraid, it is as if a mother/grandmother examining the future son-in-law.

The girl just bowed and dragged me to another place in the mansion, before leaving; I thought it would be better if I quickly bow.

I entered into one of the many rooms this corridor has. She sat on the bed and asked for me to sit beside her. I was shocked. I'm a guy after all.

She actually trusts herself in a locked room where there is only she and with a teenage guy? She seems to be digging for something and i heard her say "Strip."

I'm going to get a heart attack someday due to the shocking things that happen around her. She seems to be perfectly normal with all these events, i repeat, perfectly normal.

The rich are live in a different world from us beggars after all. She turned around and repeated her command with a louder but as sweet as ever voice.

I just shrugged and took off my top and sat on the bed. She smiled at me and said "this might hurt a little, but please bear with me." With her hand holding a medical box, or rather a first aid box.

My body covered with wounds due to me fighting with the gangs for food and other stuff needed for survival. This girl treated them; no one has done that for me.

I was touched! Very touched, so much so that, I almost felt my heart beating loudly for her, i wondered whether she would be able to hear them.

She stared and I looked at her with a puzzled look.

"You must take much more care for your own body. You have a beautiful body, so why not take good care of it?" I continued to look her with the puzzled face, did I hear correctly?

She said my body was beautiful. This girl is seriously weird, I wonder how weird can she ever get. I just took the hand that was treating me away and looked away.

This girl is really stupid, saying such things to a boy. Isn't she afraid of me raping her? Hey... teenager boy would have some raging desires that are needed to be fulfilled right. This girl is seriously dumb and careless.

After she treated my wounds, I searched for my top, so that I could cover my bare chest. Guess what?

Instead I found some clean new clothes on the bed. Since when was it there? Since when did this girl put these clothes on the bed?

I couldn't care less and put on the top, the only thing there left for pathetic old me. This girl kept the first aid box and said

"Put on those pants too. Ah... you can throw away those pants that you are wearing." After saying this, she made no attempt on leaving the room so that I could take off this pant and for me to put on the new pants.

I faked cough and waited for something to happen. Apparently nothing did, she just turned and stared at me as if i was some alien from outer space.

I repeated the action again. She just continued to stare at me; it was as if it is the most normal thing. Wow, since when do we change in front of the opposite gender?

This stupid cow, or rather my soon-to-be owner did not catch my very obvious hint. So i had to open my mouth that hardly talks to tell the girl that i need to change and please kindly leave the room.

It was pretty straightforward, i bet even a person who was deaf knew what i was talking about. Good thing this girl got what i was talking about and finally made the effort to leave the room.

The texture of the top is really warm, so are the pants. I noticed too, this house is really warm. They must have turned on the heaters. It must have cost a bomb but they are rich people. To them, things like this are just a ant biting a part of the pocket. Sighs, for poor people like me, the ant wouldn't even have a pocket to bit on.

I really wonder for what reason am I born. Perhaps to be born to suffer and die a painful death. Well, they say that you will not know how to live unless you have experienced death.

"If you don't want your life anymore, give your life to me. Dedicate yourself to me. I'm now your owner, your life belongs to me, Sakura Mikan. Unless i allowed it, you are not to die and stay by my side." She said it while standing at the door. I should really stop the habit of talking to myself soon. My owner huh, i like the sound of that.

What is the natural action? Isn't obvious? I went towards her and went on one of my knees with my clenched fist to my heart said this words "I, Hyuuga Natsume, dedicate my life to Sakura Mikan-sama."

She smiled at me once again with her heavenly smile and told me to get up. So i did as i was told. My life as a personal servant to Mikan-sama has started.

* * *

I hope you people out there likes it. I would really be happy to receive reviews just like any authors would. Should i leave as a one-shot or continue on?


	2. Days of my training

Days of training

Disclaimer: I dun own GA.

* * *

Since the last chapter, I am officially known as the personal servant of Sakura Mikan-sama. As far as I remembered, I went on my knees and dedicated my life for my saviour.

So today, finally, I'm starting the training so that I can be of proper usage to the princess. Well, from what I have heard from the other servants from the mansion, training to become the princess' personal servant is not easy. Deep in my heart, I have expected this, who says training to become the princess' personal servant was like sleeping on the bed of roses?

Even the bed of roses had thorns, so I should have expected something tougher! Not cleaning windows and cleaning the mansions daily! Sighs, this is going too smoothly, just like the peace before the storm arises. This is far too easy yet I still keep hearing things about 'this poor unfortunate boy' and this 'I hope he survives this'.

This moment, I just met my worst nightmare. The instructor, who was supposed to raise up wonderful servants for the heir of the Sakura family, this man, was a man with strong muscles. He was one with a strong build. He just arranged my schedule about the training times for me. How wonderful.

The instructor, Tanaka, was seriously the nightmare of my life now. He was almost a slave-driver! Allow me to read the schedule for my training to you.

5.30 – 5.35 rise and shine (including the washing up, dressing etc...)

5.35 – 6.35 clean Mikan-sama's room level

6.35 – 6.50 breakfast

6.50 – 7.10 wake Mikan-sama up

7.10 – 7.40 escort Mikan-sama to school

7.40 – 8.40 study kendo

8.40 – 11.40 study the remaining martial arts

11.40 – 11.55 lunch break

11.55 – 13.30 academic studies

13.30 – 14.30 sparing with Tanaka

14.30 – 15.00 escort Mikan-sama back home

15.00 – 18.00 martial art studies

18.00 – 18.30 break

18.30 – 19.30 clean Mikan-sama's room level again

19.30 – 19.45 dinner

19.45 – 22.00 academic studies

22.00 lights off

This is the schedule for every single day. I begin to think why I will take one hour to clean the room level for the princess. Now lo and behold, I understood. The room level is extremely big. I would suffer a horrible, horrible death. It is also appears that I am the only one cleaning this extremely big area.

I begin to study, working my ass off. The martial art teacher is actually Tanaka. Not that I didn't expect it, but what I didn't expect it was that I had learn different martial arts and I had to be excellent in it. Be it Judo, Aikido, Taekwondo, Kendo, Archery and some others, as long it is used for protection of Mikan-sama, I learnt it and I had to be excellent.

The tutor for my academics was also Tanaka. He wanted the best out of me. I had never really study in the past 15 years and this damn tutor expected me to get full marks for everything which is humanly impossible.

The only time I rested was night time, breaks and escorting Mikan-sama to school and back home. My body was so sore after each day for training.

Training to be the princess' personal servant was living hell. Every single night, the moment I fell into my bed, I slept. Believe me or not, it was plain hell for me but Mikan-sama was the light in hell, my angel. I survived the training; it was one hell of training.

This is not the end yet; I had to sit for entrance exams that Mikan-sama was in. A prestigious school, the best of the best, the top of the top, only genius are allowed in the school. Even bribing the school can't even get in.

Alice Academy, the school for genius, the school that Mikan-sama is studying, the school that I have no choice but to enrol in. It was for the sake of the heir and treasure of the Sakura family, I took the entrance exams with Oryou-sama with me, observing me.

Oryou-sama is Mikan-sama's grandmother. Mikan-sama and the whole household are fearful of the head of family. Oryou-sama may be old but she is one hell of an old lady. Under her control, the Sakura enterprise grew rapidly. With just one word, she could change the whole of Japan.

The position will soon be given to Sakura Mikan-sama, the precious granddaughter of the head of the Sakura family and enterprise. Oryou-sama seems to dislike me a lot, a dirty being from the lower status.

I took the entrance paper, man, it was tough. But not as tough as the papers, the damn old man sets for me. Compared to his, the entrance paper is just a piece of cake. Still, I am not sure of the results yet. I would have to wait, while waiting, I had to take the different exams from the martial arts. Well, for each sport, I got the highest score and emerged as the champion for each sport.

Soon, I would receive the right of being the personal servant for Mikan-sama by Tanaka and Oryou-sama. I have suffered for three months, time to get my rewards that I deserved.

Later in the week, I have received news that I was second in the whole school for the taking of the entrance exams. The first, I could guess, it was Mikan-sama. During the time before it took the exam, Mikan-sama helped me a lot.

She told me the main points of the exam and she was right, the stuff I didn't understand from Tanaka's class, Mikan-sama explained everything clearly to me. She saved my life many times. I was really glad that I passed the exam, being able to spend every single moment with Mikan-sama.

On the day I got my results for the entrance exam, I was accepted by Oryou-sama and Tanaka. I was officially the servant/bodyguard for Mikan-sama. There is a badge to bestow to me by Mikan-sama herself.

The badge it was self was the emblem of the Sakura family. It was a simple cherry blossom on the badge, it is very simple yet it feels that it is very special. Nothing could describe this feeling of mine.

It is time to wear a mask to school; no one will know my true face expect my master, Mikan-sama herself. I would become a cold-hearted person but truly kind-hearted to Mikan-sama. Mikan-sama is my main priority. She would come first.

Nothing will come before Mikan-sama; she is the main point of my life, without her I am nothing. For the past three months, this was the very first and most important thing that I have learnt. It is time to show the fruits of my training.

Yet I still didn't know Mikan-sama...

* * *

Please review! I feed on reviews.

For the following people, thanks for reviewing and your support:

Bunnyjumps – thanks for liking my fanfic, I would update as soon as possible.

Diamond Satellite – I'll try my best, thanks for the review.

Xxdarkness-angelxX – yah, Natsume is pretty OCC. In this chapter too and to the ending, he would be OCC.

Shiro-yuuki – haha, here is the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

Papaya – thanks a lot, thank you for your support.

Kurochi Tsubasa – thanks for reviewing and the support you have given me.

moonacre99 – well, I wanted a fanfic like that too, if you can't read it, you try to write it.

Karin-Kazune – oops, I sense a threat! haha, anyways, thanks for reviewing.

*_* - haha, yupps. Thanks for the support.

Unique Yet Simple – I can't guarantee it will turn out to be a diamond but I'll try my best.

Kittyjazzy – haha yah, I feed on reviews and support. Thanks a lot.


End file.
